overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Genji
Genji is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio The cyborg Genji Shimada has made peace with the augmented body he once rejected, and in doing so, he has discovered a higher humanity. As the youngest son of the master of the Shimada ninja clan, Genji lived a life of luxury and privilege. He had little interest in the family's illegal businesses, and although he excelled at and enjoyed his ninja training, he spent most of his time pursuing a playboy lifestyle. Many within the clan considered the carefree Genji to be a dangerous liability, and they resented his father for coddling and protecting him. Following the clan leader's untimely death, Genji's older brother, Hanzo, demanded that Genji take a more active role in their late father's empire. Genji refused, enraging Hanzo. The tension between the brothers built to a violent confrontation that left Genji on the verge of dying. Hanzo believed that he had killed his brother, but Genji was rescued by Overwatch and the intervention of Dr. Angela Ziegler. The global security force saw Genji as a potential asset in its ongoing operations to combat the Shimada clan. As Genji's injuries left him clinging to life, Overwatch offered to rebuild his body in exchange for his help. He was put through an extensive process of cyberization, which enhanced his natural speed and agility and augmented his superlative ninja skills. Transformed into a living weapon, Genji single-mindedly set about the task of dismantling his family's criminal empire. But as time passed, Genji felt increasingly at war with himself. He was repulsed by the mechanical parts of his body and could not come to grips with what he had become. When his mission was complete, he abandoned Overwatch and wandered the world in search of meaning. He drifted for many years before crossing paths with the omnic monk Zenyatta. Though Genji initially rejected Zenyatta's wisdom, the benevolent omnic would not be deterred. In time, Zenyatta became his mentor, and under the monk's tutelage, Genji reconciled his dual existence as both man and machine. He learned to accept that although he had a cyborg body, his human soul was intact, and he came to see his new form as a gift and a unique strength. Now, for the first time in his life, Genji is free. Even he cannot say where his path will ultimately lead. Abilities Unlocks Skins Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Challenge *Cutting Edge *Salute Victory Poses Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *A Steady Blade: (A steady blade balances the soul.) (default) *Come On! *Damn! (said in Japanese: 糞 Kuso) *Prepare yourself! (said in Japanese: 覚悟、Kakugo) *Let's Fight! (said in Japanese: いざ、尋常に勝負 Iza, jinjou ni shoubu) *Measure Twice, Cut Once *My Soul Seeks Balance (said in Japanese: 我が魂は均衡を求める waga tamashii wa kinkou wo motomeru) *Not Good Enough (said in Japanese: まだまだ mada mada) *Simple *Yeah! (said in Japanese: よし Yoshi) *You Are Only Human Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *Shuriken *Unsheathing the Sword *Warrior's Salute Achievements Story Genji was born into the Shimada Empire three years after his brother Hanzo. As the younger child, Genji inherited the clan's wealth and power without any responsibilities. Though he was trained in sword fighting, including use of the Dragonblade, Genji was able to enjoy a playboy lifestyle. Genji's carelessness was seen by most of the clan as a liability. When their father died, Hanzo's first action as its new head was to convince Genji to take more responsibility in the clan. Genji refused, and a fight broke out between the two that left Genji injured, scarred, and on the verge of death. He was secretly rescued by Overwatch agents and nursed back to health by Dr. Angela Ziegler, a.k.a. Mercy. Overwatch's doctors and scientists developed cutting edge prosthetics for Genji that enhanced his natural speed, agility, and reflexes. With Overwatch's support, Genji began to dismantle the Shimada Empire. As time went on, however, Genji felt repulsed by his mechanical half, and left Overwatch when the job was done. After drifting for many years, Genji met Zenyatta, a member of the Shambali that helped Genji to come to terms with his new existence. Genji moved into their monastery in Nepal with Zenyatta as his mentor. At the time of the Overwatch Recall, Genji had returned to Japan. In Dragons, Genji returned to Hanamura to confront Hanzo, who did not recognize him. The two fought, and Genji came out on top with the opportunity to kill Hanzo. He did not, instead revealing his identity, forgiving Hanzo, and giving him some words to ponder before vanishing. Personality Genji is a faithful and tolerant idealist, forgiving Hanzo for leaving him on the verge of death and still having hope that he can change himself for the better. At times he shows wisdom, picking up some of the things that Zenyatta has taught him. In the past, he was also a play boy and was more content with enjoying life than running his family's criminal empire. After his near death experience, Genji dedicated himself to demolishing the Shimada Clan that had wanted him dead. However, he began to have an existential crisis and self-loathing regarding his cybernetic state after his mission. It was not until he encountered Zenyatta that he made peace with himself. Despite his hardships, Genji maintains a sense of humor, jokingly calling himself "Green Cyborg Ninja Dude". He also seemed to enjoy arcade games and ramen before he became a cyborg, as shown by his dialogue at Hanamura. Notes *As Genji is a ninja, be a ninja. He is best used as a loner who backs up the team from afar but can pick off and distract opposing team trumps and major players. His attacks, though lacking in constancy, are best for ensuring direct single kills, and advanced players can tactically use his shuriken spread and Swift Strike to outright annihilate teams with utmost precision. *Don't use his ultimate while cornered in a fight as a back up plan, it will only waste his ultimate. Use it before entering a fight or while behind cover to surprise the enemy and quickly kill them.BlizzCon 2015 Overwatch Panel *Genji is a nimble, offensive hero that can leap, climb walls, perform double jumps, and dash in and out of combat. *Use Deflect to turn the power of enemy attacks against them by deflecting all projectiles and even some ultimates! *When Genji unsheathes his Dragonblade, his strikes deal massive damage in a generous cone at close range. *Genji is highly mobile and very effective for attacking behind enemies where they least expect a player to be. *Genji's Deflect is a strong counter to Bastion's Turret Mode. *Genji's Swift Strike is not subject to gravity and can be used to cross gaps. Trivia *Genji was announced on November 6, 2015, alongside D.Va and Mei. He was added to the closed beta three days later on November 9. *Genji's Swift Strike skill used to damage his target over time. This effect was taken out in a later patch but still features in Genji's Ability Overview video. *Genji's Agent ID is 3945_49.Recall (Animated Short) *Genji, along with his ability to climb and jump, is still very quick on open ground, matching Tracer's base run speed. *The quote "My name is...Green cyborg ninja dude!" could be a reference to Michael Chu calling Genji Green cyborg robot ninja dude on Twitter when he, D.Va and Mei were announced.Green cyborg robot ninja dude! (And D.Va and Mei!!) *The chrome skin has unique characters which translate to "Silver Wolf", while the characters on other skins translate to "Warrior God" *In addition to Ryu-Ichimonji, Genji also carries a traditional wakizashi by his side.Overwatch Visual Source Book, p.30 *The Bedouin skin uses a clothing style very similar to traditional Bedouin clothing. Patch changes * * * }} References de:Genji es:Genji fr:Genji ja:ゲンジ pl:Genji ru:Гэндзи Category:Character Category:Hero